vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Globox
|-|UbiArt Framework= |-|Classic= Summary Globox is a major character in the Rayman series created by Ubisoft. He is Rayman's best friend and sidekick. He and his family were created by Polokus as part of the non-magical People, as a result of the spirit's sense of humour. He was originally called "Globber", a name that he has now passed down to one of his children in order to rename himself. Together with his wife, Uglette, he is the proud father of 650 small children at the last count. Globox was originally a member of the Vubooduboo-practicing Red Wizard clan, with a completely red skin. One day while he was eating some berries in a bush, Globox confused a blue mosquito's eye for a berry, and after failed attempts to take the eye, he swallowed the mosquito entirely. Once inside Globox's body, the mosquito buzzed noisily for help, and inmediately a swarm of blue mosquitoes appeared to sting Globox, leaving him with several blue marks that eventually became part of his skin. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from Low 6-B to 4-B Name: Globox, Globber (original name) Origin: Rayman Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years old Classification: Frog-like being, former Red Wizard clan member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Martial Arts (Is a skilled combatant and an expert in the art of Fung-Ku), Flight (Can descend slowly by flapping his arms in the air. Can float around in the air like a balloon by drinking plum juice), Weather Manipulation (Can perform a rain dance), Water Manipulation and Breath Attack (Can burp out giant, bouncy bubbles after drinking plum juice), Longevity (Slept over 100 years and didn't change physically or mentally), Breaking the Fourth Wall (As shown in Rayman 3), Size Manipulation (Can shrink or grow up by going through funnels), Summoning (Can summon Blue Punch gloves and shoot them out), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot more powerful red, fiery boxing gloves), Underwater Breathing (Type 2; Swam the deep ocean without air), Surface Scaling (Can run up slopes and vertical surfaces), Energy Projection and Air Manipulation (Globox can suck in and shoot out enemies in the moskito segments of Rayman Origins; he can also spit out energy blasts like moskitoes) Attack Potency: Varies from Small Country level to Solar System level (Comparable to Rayman, even being able to harm him and send Dark Teensies flying onto space) Speed: Varies from Massively Hypersonic to Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with Rayman, who is capable of dodging an onslaught of Reflux's lightning attacks and dodge laser beams) with Massively FTL+ attack speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly higher Striking Strength: Varies from Small Country Class to Solar System Class Durability: Small Country level to Solar System level (Was completely unharmed by an island explosion and a fall from ground zero) Stamina: Very high (Swam up the entire waterfall in Rayman 3) Range: Standard melee range to Interstellar, higher with other abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average (He has never been particularly smart, though his exact intelligence fluctuates. In Rayman 2 and Hoodlums' Revenge, he was a little dim but not especially so. In Rayman 3, he is an annoying idiot who thought that Andre was complimenting him when he called him an ignoramus) Weaknesses: Is allergic to plum juice (though Andre forced him to drink it), is shy and afraid, in Rayman 3, he is an idiot. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rayman Category:Ubisoft Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Amphibians Category:Sidekicks Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Parents Category:Brawlhalla Category:Inflation Users Category:Brawlers Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Summoners Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fire Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Air Users Category:Energy Projection Users